Run, Baby, Run
is the ninth episode and mid-season finale of the ninth season and the 181st overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary As the rest of the doctors prepare for Bailey’s wedding, Richard helps her through a bout of pre-wedding jitters. Meanwhile, Lizzie butts heads with Meredith, and Callie and Jackson try to convince Derek to participate in a risky surgery that could fix his hand. Full Summary Bailey, who'll go on her honeymoon after her wedding tomorrow, is informing April on her patients. April ships off the work to Leah, which Bailey doesn't like at all. Alex and Jo are in a patient's room, examining the kid. The kid has problems digesting food, so they'll put in a gastric nerve stimulator to remind his stomach to push the food down the system. The parents are amazed by this. He introduces Jo to the kid. Bailey finds Callie, who starts humming wedding sounds. Bailey tells her that she and Arizona have to stand in the front at the wedding tomorrow, which is her way of asking them to be bridesmaids. Callie is charmed and hugs her. Jackson is explaining to Liz Shepherd how they'll operate. Derek interrupts and he and Liz have some words, but Meredith interferes. Jackson continues his explanation. Liz signs the form and asks if she can go hang out with Zola. "I'm sorry, they don't let the adults come and go because it's harder on the kids," Meredith says. Derek sees how disappointed his sister is, and he promises her to bring by Zola later. Bailey sees Meredith walking in the hallways and calls her name. She also tells Meredith not to sit down at the wedding tomorrow. Cristina is looking at scans, when Owen comes in and tells her that the lawyer put together the divorce papers and that he'll sent them tomorrow. "That was fast," Cristina says, and Owen says that he told the lawyer that he wanted to move quickly. "Is that a problem?" he asks, but she says it isn't. Meredith and Derek are in Dr. Simpson's office for an ultrasound. As Meredith partially undresses, Derek thinks they can tell Lizzie about the pregnancy, but Meredith thinks it's too early, as Liz will tell his whole family. "Well, you told Cristina," Derek says, but Meredith hasn't. She says there's no point, as, according to her, she'll miscarry anyway. Dr. Simpson comes back in, and she confirms to Derek that they'll do everything they can to support the pregnancy. Derek smiles as he can see his baby on the screen and hear its heartbeat, but Meredith barely reacts and eventually turns her head away from the screen. Callie tells Bailey that she and Arizona both have red dresses, so they'll be supercute. Bailey is uncertain about her life after the wedding, as she has a busy job and a son, while Ben lives in LA for his internship. "If it's the marriage you're really worried about, you can run," Callie says, naming some disadvantages that are happening in her marriage now. "Kidding!" she says with a smile when she sees Bailey's shocked face. Alex tells Jo that he'll let her take down the adhesions in an upcoming surgery. He tells her to spend the next few hours in the skills lab. Jo asks he's doing this because she told him about her childhood, but he says he isn't. April is worrying about the wedding. Meredith assures her she'll be fine, but Cristina starts talking about what will happen at the wedding between April and Jackson. When she mentions the dress, April runs off. Meredith calls her cruel, and she smiles. Meredith looks like she wants to tell Cristina something. "What?" Cristina asks, but Meredith tells her it's nothing. In the skills lab, Leah and Heather think that Alex is letting Jo take down the adhesions because he's into her. Arizona comes in, and asks Jo about a patient's post-op notes. Jo tells her that she didn't finish them as she has to practice for the surgery with Alex. Leah tells her that Jo will take down the adhesions, which surprises Arizona. She watches what Jo is doing, tells her that she's doing it wrong and that she should keep practicing. April is telling Bailey that she'll stay at the hospital during the wedding so she can keep an eye on Bailey's patients. Bailey knows that she actually wants to avoid being at a wedding with Jackson, because it'll draw them together again. "I knew you would understand," April says with a smile. "Suck it up, Kepner! If I have to go, you have to go!" Bailey yells. April leaves, and Richard comes over, repeating the phrase she just said. "That's the most beautiful sentiment that I've ever heard," he says. Jackson and Callie explain to Meredith and Derek that Liz's leg is shorter than they anticipated, so they'll have to take a little piece of nerve from the other leg too. Derek doesn't want that, and he tells them to cancel the procedure. April tells Jackson that he should bring a date to Bailey's wedding, so they will focus on their dates, and not on each other. "Or we can focus on the happy couple," Jackson says, but April says that she'll be wearing a strapless dress, which is the only dressy dress that she has. He asks how she's supposed to find a date with one day notice, and April tells Stephanie, who's standing nearby, that Jackson would love to Bailey's wedding with her. April convinces him, and he tells Stephanie that he'll pick her up at 1 in the locker room tomorrow. "What just happened?" Stephanie says to herself as she walks away. Jackson tells April that he now gets to choose her date, and he chooses Shane. Meredith is telling Liz that her legs are too short to get enough nerve from just one. Liz tells her that they can do whatever they need to do. Meredith says that Derek will come to try to talk her out of it, so Liz will have to push him. She also asks Liz not to tell him that she's the one who came to her, because Derek won't like that. Liz is a little angry because Meredith only contacts her now that she needs her, while they never saw each other after important events, like the wedding or the adoption of Zola. Meredith tells her that her version of family is different than theirs. Liz brings up Lexie, but Meredith doesn't want to talk about her. Liz says that you need family when you have a baby, but Meredith walks away. Jackson tells Alex that they can't go to Bailey's wedding together, as April picked a date for him. He asks Alex if he should ask Stephanie to bring a friend as a date for Alex, and Alex agrees. Liz finds Derek in the research library, where she assures him that they'll do the procedure anyway. She says that he's the golden child in the family, so donating her nerves to save his career gives her a good chance for the second position in the family. Derek confesses that he's scared that it won't work. "Then, at least we tried," Liz says. Jo and Alex are in surgery. She starts taking down the adhesions. She makes a hole in the stomach, so Alex has to step in. Jackson asks Stephanie to bring a date for his friend. Jo is panicking. Alex asks her to step in, but she can't get her hands to stop shaking so he sends her out of the OR. In the evening, Arizona doesn't want to go the wedding because women are supposed to wear heels for a formal occasion. Callie tries to talk the idea out of her head. "Can you just for one second that you know what it is I'm talking about?" Arizona asks. Callie tries make her feel better by complimenthing her, but as they go to sleep, Arizona's face tells that it didn't really work. Meredith asks Derek if he still hates her for calling Lizzie. "Do you still love me?" she asks. "Medium," he says. Meredith says that she just wants his hand to be better as it'd allow them to put the plane crash behind them. Derek tells her that lawyer called to tell them that they have a strong case, especially now that Cristina and Owen are getting a divorce. "What does that have to with anything?" Meredith asks. Derek explains that it'd be a big conflict of interest if Owen were still married to Cristina. "She didn't tell you?" he asks. Meredith tells her she didn't, and she wonders why. "You didn't tell her you were pregnant. Maybe things are different now," Derek suggests, but Meredith doesn't seem convinced. Bailey is walking around in the hospital, and she tells Richard that she fled from her house because it's filled with her family, talking about her hair and make-up. He advises her to book a room in a hotel to relax, but she doesn't want him to start talking about make-up too. April comes over and asks what she's doing in the hospital, and Bailey walks away. Jo thinks that Alex let her take down the adhesions because he knew it was risky and wanted her to take the fall for it. She thinks she'll get fired. Stephanie tells her to keep her head low and just do her job, and then asks her to be the date for Jackson's friend so they can all go to the wedding together. She begs Jo to do it. Cristina enters the trauma room where Owen and Heather paged her. They have to go to the OR. Owen says that he can page someone else to take out the bullet in the abdomen. "You can do it. Amicable, right?" she asks, and he agrees. Bailey is checking April's work on her patients. Richard tells her that she can scrub in on his surgery, which will only take an hour, so there will still be time to get dressed after the surgery. This makes her really happy, and Ben comes in. "Tell me you're not here to take me back to that house," she says. He's not, and Bailey tells him that Richard's surgery is the only thing that can calm her down. "Why do you think he asked you?" Ben asks. He called Richard to ask him to let her scrub in. Ben wants to have a car pick her up at her house, but she wants to drive herself to the wedding. Richard thinks it's a bad idea too. He walks away and says he'll see her in surgery. "And I will see you at the alter," Ben says, and he kisses her. Jo approaches Arizona and tells her about her suspicions. "What exactly are you saying about your attending?" Arizona seriously asks. Meredith and Cristina are standing in front of the OR board. Cristina tells her that she's scrubbing in with Owen and she mentions that they're signing the divorce papers today. Meredith asks her why she didn't tell her that divorce is happening because of the plane crash lawsuit, as it means they'll get back together. "Because I didn't know," Cristina says. Owen appears and he asks her if she's ready. She stares at him, and then walks past him without saying anything. Stephanie and Shane tell Jackson that Dr. Shepherd is prepped for surgery, while Callie is still looking over the studies. He goes to find her, while Stephanie tells Shane that she's Jackson's date for the wedding. Shane tells her April has him, but he thought it was mentoring thing. They start teasing each other. Arizona tells Alex what Jo told him, and she kind of agrees. "She was in over her head!" Arizona says. Alex says that he let her to do it, because he's trying to be like Arizona was with him. He wanted to let her try a difficult procedure to give her more confidence, just like Arizona did for him. "I gave you opportunities, I also gave you a boatload of encouragement and support. I didn't drop kick you in the deep end of the pool and yell: "Swim, idiot!". You're a teacher now. Your students fail, you failed," Arizona says. Bailey drops her pen and while picking it up, she also drops a patient chart. "Glad you're driving yourself to the wedding. Remind me to stay off the road," Richard says. She says that in 10 years from now, she'll either think the nervousness was just cold feet, or she'll either think it was the day she made a mistake. "You think it's a mistake?" Richard asks. She says she never felt this way with Tucker, but Richard says that she was a child when she met him. Now, she's an adult. He tells her that a little bit of doubt, is only the sign of being an intelligent adult. Derek is about to be put under. He tells Callie that Meredith won't be in the gallery so she won't get nervous. "Torres, you've got nothing to worry about," Derek says before he's put under. Stephanie and Jackson are getting ready to take out Lizzie's nerves. Meredith is in the gallery, and she tells him that she'll be watching him all the time. "No mistakes!" she says. As Jackson tells her that that's the plan, he knocks over a tray with instruments. "Are you kidding me?" Meredith asks. Jackson then tells Stephanie to get her out of the gallery, while Meredith tells her not to think about it. "Edwards, you wouldn't dare. You have years with me, I can be very difficult to deal with!" Meredith yells as Stephanie walks out of the ER. Jo tells Alex that she won't let herself get fired, but Alex tells her nobody's firing her. He tells her that she can't go crying to his boss everytime it gets scary in the OR, because it's scary all the time. She tells him that she understands she's being paranoid. "You wanna be a surgeon? You need to get the hell over it. You burned a bridge with me, how about you grow up before you burn a bridge with every other attending who tries to teach you something," Alex says. Jackson comes into Callie's OR with the nerves. As Callie takes the nerves, she wants to make small talk. Shane tells her about the malignant mass he extracted a couple of days ago. "Who's going to tell Dr. Shepherd that he'll never operate again because Ross's idea of gossip is he saw April Kepner take a lump of an ass?" Callie asks. Owen, Cristina, and Heather are operating. Owen tries to start a conversation, but Cristina is very short with him. After surgery, he asks what that was about, as he thought they were going to be amicable. Cristina asks if they're getting divorced because of the lawsuit, and Owen says he really wants them to get the money and that he didn't ask her first because he thought she'd reject it just because he proposed it. She wants to know why he made the unilateral about their marriage, and he wants to talk about the fact that she didn't dare to ask for a divorce when she moved across the country. She thinks he's actually hiding behind the lawsuit because he doesn't want to admit that he wants to end their marriage. "You had to let this stupid plane crash make the decision for you!" she yells. "I choose the airline! You like it better when I decide? I choose the airline!" he yells. Cristina stays silent, and he explains that he had to make budget cuts, which is why he chose a cheaper charter company. He blames himself, but Cristina says that he didn't built or fly the plane. "You're not responsible," she says. "A bunch of people made it possible for a bad plane to take off with you, Meredith and Derek and Arizona and... And I am one of those people," Owen says. Alex, Jackson, Meredith, and April are getting ready for the wedding in the attendings' lounge, where Cristina is sitting at the table, thinking about what Owen just said. Shane and Stephanie are getting ready. Meredith visits Derek in his room. Callie told her it couldn't have gone better. Meredith says that she'll check again if Lizzie is still sleeping on her way. "It may have worked," Derek says. Arizona is staring at her plastic foot and the flat shoes. "And we're back on the shoes," Callie says, making Arizona feel even more stupid. Arizona wants to stay at home. Callie yells that she's exactly the same person as before the crash, minus a leg. "You think it's nothing?" Arizona asks. "Oh no, I think it's everything! And it has been for months, and I have been supportive for months. But there comes a point where you have to suck it up, and stop whining and start living!" Callie says, adding that everyone at the wedding will be looking at Bailey. "And maybe for one night, our lives can be about something other than that damn leg. My whole life is about that leg. I haven't had sex in 5 months because of the leg! Enough about the leg!" Callie yells. Arizona is shocked, and puts on her flat shoes. Meredith enters Liz's room and tells everything went smoothly. Liz apologizes for having been pushy and she says that Meredith doesn't have to want all of Derek's sisters in her life. Meredith then decides, and takes a chair. She makes Liz promise not to tell everyone in the family about what she's about to see. Meredith opens her purse, and shows her an ultrasound image. Meredith confirms it's hers, and Liz cheers. Miranda, dressed up for the wedding, is outside her house, trying to shake off her mother and other family members. A limousine stops in front of the house, and Richard steps out. Bailey smiles. Alex and Jackson go to the intern locker room to pick up their dates. Jackson is surprised when he sees Stephanie all dressed up. "So did she bring a friend or what?" Alex asks. Jo leaves the bathroom, all dressed up too. "He's the guy?" Jo asks Stephanie. She and Alex give each other a fake smile. Cristina meets Owen, who's getting dressed for the wedding. "Was the lawsuit the only reason you asked for a divorce?" she asks. He doesn't know what to answer. "Let me put it another way. I wanted to try again. I was gonna ask you if we could try again, and you said: "I want a divorce"," Cristina says, and she and Owen kiss passionately. In the limousine, Richard takes Bailey's hand to calm her down. He gets a call from the ER. The doctor tells her that Adele is on her way. She vomited up blood. Bailey tells the driver to turn around to the emergency room at Seattle Grace Hospital right now. In a beautifully decorated room, everyone is waiting for the wedding to start. "Wasn't this stupid thing supposed to start already?" Alex asks Jo, as he checks his watch. Richard and Bailey enter the trauma room where Adele is vomiting up blood. "It hurts," Adele says. Bailey watches how Richard doesn't agree with the emergency medicine doctor, who doesn't allow Richard to treat Adele as she's his wife. Bailey then decided to step in. "I got it. You hear me? Get out of the way," she tells Richard, as she takes off her veil. Leah helps her to take out her wedding dress. "We're going to take good care of you," she assures Adele. Adele loses consciousness, and Bailey intubates. At the wedding, Bailey's family is calling her. Callie tells Meredith and Arizona that she told Bailey that marriage is kind of like a dance of death. "That's nice," Arizona says. Callie assures them that she was joking, and she tells them that Bailey was really nervous. "She wasn't sure if it was the wedding, or the whole thing," Callie says. "The marriage?" Meredith asks. "She was nervous," Callie whispers. "How nervous? How nervous was she, Callie?" Ben asks from the doorway. As Bailey takes Adele to the OR, Meredith's voice over tells us that you're supposed to trust your gut. "When your body says run, run!" the voice over says, as we see Bailey's wedding dress lying in the empty trauma room. Cast 9x09MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x09CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x09AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x09MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x09RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x09CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x09OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x09ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x09AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x09JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x09DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x09LizShepherd.png|Liz Shepherd 9x09BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 9x09JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x09ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x09HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 9x09StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x09LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 9x09Michael.png|Michael 9x09AdeleWebber.png|Adele Webber 9x09ElenaClaire.png|Elena, Claire, and Miranda Bailey 9x09DrSimpson.png|Dr. Simpson 9x09DrBarrett.png|Dr. Barrett 9x09Rob.png|Rob 9x09Lisa.png|Lisa 9x09OliverLefkowitz.png|Oliver Lefkowitz Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Neve Campbell as Dr. Liz Shepherd *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Wren T. Brown as Michael *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber Co-Starring *Bianca F. Taylor as Elena *Kelli Kirkland as Claire *Carmella Riley as Dr. Simpson *Anil Margsahayam as Dr. Barrett *J.T. Sherwood as Rob *Sarah Hudson as Lisa *Emjay Anthony as Oliver Medical Notes Mr. Linzer *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Leah Murphy (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Bailey told April that her patient, Mr. Linzer, hates the food, so he'll tell her that he feels fine, but he'll end up bleeding to death if she releases him before his I.N.R. stabilizes. Mrs. Gellman *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Leah Murphy (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Intubation Mrs. Gellman was intubated, but Dr. Bailey instructed April to have the tube out by Monday. Oliver Lefkowitz *'Diagnosis:' **Gastroparesis **Adhesions *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Gastric neurostimulator **Adhesion removal Oliver, 10, was in to have a gastric neurostimulator placed so that he would be able to eat again. They had to do an open procedure because he had adhesions from a previous surgery. He became unstable during surgery because a few of the adhesions were stuck to his stomach, causing the stomach to tear, but he was stabilized when Alex stepped in and the procedure was a success. Liz Shepherd *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Jackson harvested a nerve from Liz's leg to transplant into Derek's hand. Post-op, she was doing well. Meredith Grey *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Dr. Simpson (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Meredith had her 8-week ultrasound. Sujin Kim *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Arizona asked Jo for Sujin's post-op notes, which Jo had not completed. G.S.W. Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Gunshot wound *'Doctors:' **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Heather Brooks (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Chest tube **Surgery A G.S.W. patient was brought into the ER. He was taken into surgery. Cristina and Owen operated to repair the damage. Richard's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Cholecystectomy Richard offered to allowed Bailey to scrub in with him in surgery before her wedding to take the edge off. Derek Shepherd *'Diagnosis:' **Median Nerve Injury *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) **Shane Ross (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Nerve graft Derek received a nerve donation from his sister, Liz, to repair the median nerve injury in his hand. The operation went well. Adele Webber *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Dr. Barrett **Leah Murphy (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Adele Webber was brought into the ER vomiting blood and hypotensive. Miranda Bailey took her into surgery. Music "Jingle Bells" - Sugar & The Hi Lows "Silver Bells" - Tal & Acacia "Lost In My Bedroom" - Sky Ferreira "Fail For You" - Luke Sital-Singh "Sweetest Sound" - Gabe Simon Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Run, Baby, Run, originally sung by Garbage. *This episode scored 8.17 million viewers, the lowest number of viewers for a Season 9 episode. *This episode marks Kevin McKidd's 100th appearance as Dr. Owen Hunt. Gallery Episode Stills GA-9.09-09.jpg 9x09-1.jpg 9x09-2.jpg 9x09-3.jpg 9x09-4.jpg 9x09-5.jpg 9x09-6.jpg 9x09-7.jpg 9x09-8.jpg 9x09-10.jpg 9x09-11.jpg 9x09-12.jpg 9x09-13.jpg 9x09-14.jpg 9x09-15.jpg 9x09-16.jpg 9x09-17.jpg 9x09-18.jpg 9x09-19.jpg 9x09-20.jpg 9x09-21.jpg 9x09-22.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x09BTS1.jpg 9x09BTS2.jpg 9x09BTS3.jpg 9x09-9.jpg 9x09BTS5.jpg Quotes : Arizona: (to Alex) I didn't drop kick you in the deep end of the pool and yell "swim idiot"! ---- :Jackson: Dr. Shepherd's median nerve. You'll likely experience some discomfort in your leg for a few weeks... :Derek: Months. Months. And when he says 'discomfort,' it's gonna hurt like hell. :Lizzie: Well, you're a bag of sunshine, aren't you? :Derek: I don't want to hear six months from now that you can't move and that the ibuprofen hurts your stomach. :Lizzie: He makes me sound like I'm a 90 year-old man. Have you noticed that? :Derek: Because I've heard for decades how I ruined your life... :Lizzie: Because you did. :Derek: And that mom doesn't love you. :Lizzie: Because she doesn't. :Derek: I don't want to hear about this. :Lizzie: I think what you're trying to say is 'thank you, Lizzie, for cutting off a leg and giving it to me.' :Derek: Ah. Here it is. This is how it's gonna go down in history. It is a nerve. It is not the entire leg. :Meredith: Okay, let's focus. Jackson. :Jackson: Um, I think Dr. Shepherd's right. If you're unsure, we... :Lizzie: Oh, come on. I'm just winding him up because it is so easy. Just give me the form. ---- :Owen: The lawyer put together the papers. They're gonna send them over tomorrow. :Cristina: Oh, I signed a bunch of stuff with them last week. :Owen: Uh, not the plane crash. The divorce. :Cristina: Oh. That was fast. :Owen: I said we wanted to move quickly. :Cristina: Apparently. :Owen: It's all done. You just have to sign. Is that a problem? :Cristina: Nope. Tomorrow, with a pen. ---- :Callie: Good news. Arizona and I both have red dresses. Now they're not the same, but they are similar. So it's not like matchy-matchy, but it'll still be super cute. :Bailey: Now which part of my face says I want super cute? :Callie: Oh. Get over it already, it's a wedding. No one cares that it's your second other than you. Just hold your nose. It'll be over in a few hours. :Bailey: Sure. And then we'll be married and, oh, him in L.A., me here with my son and a job that's known to take up a great deal of time. Oh, and he's an intern, because one specialty wasn't enough for him. Let's get to that part. You know, everyone's acting like I'm some jittery bride. Maybe I have something to jitter about. :Callie: Well... If it's the marriage you're really worried about... You can run. :Bailey: Excuse me? :Callie: Leave him at the alter. It's a clean break. He's so pissed that you stood him up in front of all his people, the whole thing is just over. And then you're not wrestling with a relationship that's doomed or tied to someone for the rest of your life. I mean, sure, you love each other now. But the next thing you know, you are cleaning his pee off the ground and going to bed with a foot-wide demilitarized zone down the middle of the bed. Kidding. I'm just kidding. I'm kidding. No, it'll be fine. It'll be fine. Yeah, Ben's the... the best. He's... (she walks off) ---- :Bailey: Suck it up, Kepner! If I have to go, you have to go. :April: Okay. :Richard: 'If I have to go, you have to go'? :Bailey: Oh, drop it. :Richard: Oh, no. That's the most beautiful sentiment I've ever heard. ---- :Meredith: Derek thinks it's too much to ask, but he really needs this, so if comes to you and tries to talk you out of it, you have to push. But don't tell him that I'm the one that came to you, because he won't like that. :Lizzie: You've got some balls, don't you? :Meredith: You know, if it's too much, we can call the whole thing off. :Lizzie: You know we're family, right? There was no wedding, Meredith. You adopted a baby and you never invited us to come meet her. You never accepted our invitation to come see us. All we got was a couple of pictures via e-mail. You know, my kids were so excited that for months, they walked around telling every African American person they saw that we have a brown baby in the family? A year later, they kind of think I made the whole thing up. :Meredith: I'm sorry. It's just, you know, with everything that's been going on-- :Lizzie: No, I get that we're all busy, but you're not shy about asking me for a couple of body parts, and now you want me to cover your tracks with Derek? :Meredith: If you feel like it's inappropriate, we-- :Lizzie: No, it's what sisters ask sisters to do. We cover each other's asses. Look, if you want to be a sister, I am delighted, but then act like one. :Meredith: My version of family isn't like your version. You guys give each other crap and then you laugh about it. You'd walk through fire for each other. Greys are not like that. :Lizzie: Derek said you had a sister who worked here. :Meredith: Half. :Lizzie: She was on the plane? :Meredith: You know, I-I really don't want to talk about my sister. My husband really needs this, so you don't have to like me, just- just him. :Lizzie: You have a child. She's part of my family. You of all people should realize, you need spares in a family. You need as many as you can get. :Meredith: It was very nice to talk to you, Lizzie. ---- :Derek: We're not doing the procedure. :Lizzie: Of course we're doing it. You know what happened when I said I'd do this? Mom called me three times in one day. It just brings tears to my eyes. :Derek: She's a mess. :Lizzie: Come on. You're the golden child. The rest of us are just scraping for second position, and I just put a lock on it for life. You think I'm giving that up just 'cause you have to cut into two legs instead of one? ---- :Bailey: You know, ten years from now, if the marriage is strong, I'll look back at today and say... "It was just a little bit of cold feet." If we're in a nasty divorce, I'll say... "I knew it was a mistake the day we got married." :Richard: You think it's a mistake? :Bailey: I just feel... worried. I never felt that way with Tucker. :Richard: You were a child when you married Tucker. You're an adult now. You know the world's an ambiguous place. You know that love doesn't conquer all. It conquers some stuff. The other stuff kicks the living crap out of love. :Bailey: And this is the pep talk? :Richard: Overwhelming doubt is a problem. A little bit of doubt is just a sign of an intelligent adult. ---- :Cristina: We're getting divorced because of the lawsuit? :Owen: It will significantly increase your chances-- :Cristina: You didn't want to mention it? :Owen: I want you to get the money. I want all of you to get the money, and I knew there was a very real chance that you would reject the idea simply because I suggested it. :Cristina: Oh, right. Because I'm so simple-minded and petulant. :Owen: You've been known to-- :Cristina: Where do you get off making some kind of unilateral decision about our marriage? :Owen: How about the fact that you moved across the country and didn't have the courage to do what I did and simply ask for a divorce? :Cristina: Oh, god. So this is ballsy, you hiding behind the lawsuit? You couldn't just admit to me, or God sake, said it yourself that you wanted out. You have to let this stupid plane crash make the decision for you. :Owen: I chose the airline! You like it better when I decide?! I chose the airline! (sighs) We had to make a budget cut of 4 percent... and we had a line iten of emergency transportation. We never used it, and we had a... fancy charter company, and I chose a... cheaper one. You want to know why it was cheaper? :Cristina: You didn't build the plane. :Owen: People are dead. :Cristina: Or fly it. :Owen: I thought you were dead. :Cristina: You're not responsible. :Owen: Someone has to be. I mean, it takes a lot of small mistakes to destroy something, and it's really easy for everybody involved just to say 'Ah, I just did this one small thing.' A bunch of people made it possible... for a bad plane to take off with you, Meredith, and Derek, and Arizona, and... And I am one of those people. ---- :Callie: And we're back on the shoes. :Arizona: Please don't even say it out loud. It makes me feel even more stupid. Just... tell her that I wasn't feeling well. :Callie: You've got to be kidding me. :Arizona: Do not belittle me, okay? You have no idea what it's like. :Callie: Oh, trust me, trust me, I am intimately familiar with what's going on, and I'm over it. You are exactly the same person you were before, just minus a leg. :Arizona: You think it's nothing? :Callie: No. Oh, no, no, no, no. I think it's everything. And you know what? It has been... for months. And I have been supportive for months. But there comes a point where you have to suck it up and stop whining and start living. Okay, so you have one leg. It's a wedding. It's a wedding. And weddings are sweet and beautiful and n-no one's gonna notice the stupid leg because everybody's gonna be looking at Bailey, and maybe for one night, our lives can be about something other than that damn leg. My whole life is about that leg. I haven't had sex in five months because of the leg. Enough about the leg! ---- :Callie: Um, its possible, that I may have, by mistake, said that if she had any doubts, she should flee. :Meredith: What? :Arizona: Why? :Callie: Well, I kind of said that marriage is like a dance of death and that leaving him at the altar would be a painful but efficient out. :Arizona: Oh, that's nice. See Also de:Trau Dich! fr:Y croire encore Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes